¡Quiero un bebé!
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Yuugi quiere un bebé. Por rá ¡cómo lo conseguirá! YYxY and JxS Actualizado.
1. Así comenzó todo

**Título:** Quiero un bebé!  
**Capítulos:** No lo he terminado, no sé cuál distribución usaré para publicarlos.  
**Parejas:** YYxY and SxJ  
**Género:** Romance/Humor?  
**Sipnosis:** Ehm Yuugi quiere un bebé... y rá ¡cómo lo conseguirá!

-----

Capítulo 1¡Quiero un bebé!

- ¡Quiero un bebé, Yami! - su aibou haciendo puchero con evidente ilusión y los ojos llorosos le miró.  
- Hikari... ¿por qué quieres un bebé? - fue lo único que salió de la boca del faraón, que estaba incrédulo.  
- Porque... bueno... yo quiero... - las palabras 'consumar nuestra relación' quedaron un poco sofocadas cuando Yuugi bajó la vista.

¿Consumar su relación? Después de que él regresó, después de tantas cosas: habían estado juntos; aún no se habían casado, aún nada. Se limitaban a estar el uno con el otro como siempre, compartiendo su vida. Entonces no entendía... ¿por qué su hikari quería un bebé? Ahí, inmóvil, mientras miles de ráfagas de conmoción lo golpeaban sólo pudo mirarlo con los ojos como platos.

Era imposible, bueno más que imposible... casi pedía un milagro. Tenteo hacia atrás para localizar un sillón cercano, y cuando por fin lo localizó se dejó caer en el, cuando simultáneamente su aibou escudriñó su rostro buscando algún indicio de respuesta; arrodillándose frente a donde estaba sentado y clavando sus ojos en los de él. Si seguía haciendo eso iba a ceder, sus ojos destelleantes, lo vencían.

- Entonces ¿sí? - Yuugi rompió el silencio que se había hecho y al terminar de hablar cerró un ojo dulcemente.

Yami se sonrojó un poco. Aunque le dijera que sí ¿cómo rayos le daría un hijo a su hikari? Había métodos, eso sí: adopción, "contratar" a una madre que se "prestara" a darles al bebé. Pero no sería lo mismo y lo sabía.

La mirada firme, decidida, pero a la vez dulce e implorante que le dirigía el ángel que tenía enfrente eran suficientes para saber que él descartaria ese, y todos los métodos sino era un hijo de los dos.

Muy confundido por el torbellino de ideas que entraba y salian fugazmente de su mente parpadeó para encontrarse con el rostro de su hikari bañado en lágrimas.

Yuugi no lo entendía. ¿Acaso yami no lo quería también¿Acaso no lo amaba tanto para darle la alegría de un hijo de los dos? Sin esperar respuesta alguna o un "espera por favor" salió como rayo hacia su habitación soltando leves sollozos. Se recostó ahí en su cama y se quedó contemplando la pared tratando de calmarse un poco.

Continuará... vean notas finales x3.

----------  
Notas finales: ejem, este es el primer capítulo ya hice varios, pero casi siempre mis fanfics no tienen muchos reviews -ajá soy mala escritora- y no sé este se me ocurrió... porque yo tengo ese síndrome ahora -aunque no obligo a b.. cemzoorado tener un hijo xD-  
No sé si les guste, me gustaría saber sus opiniones y dependiendo de ellas continuaré o lo dejaré.  
Saku.


	2. De nada sirve

**Capítulo 2**: De nada sirve.

xxxxxxxxx

Abajo, Yami no había movido ni un músculo, se había dado cuenta de todo cuanto había pasado y le dolía en el alma, porque, cuando Yuugi sufría él lo hacía por igual.

Soltando un suspiro se levantó de su asiento analizando detenidamente las palabras que le diría, buscando las correctas, aunque le costara trabajo, para no dañarlo... y pensar que siempre que Yuugi lo mencionaba le parecía una broma.

_x Flashback_

Estaban en un parque, siendo un día soleado, con el cantar de las aves y las risas de los niños retumbando por el lugar, llenándolo de alegría, cuando de pronto, Yami dejó de sentir la cálida mano de su aibou en la suya para posarla en un pequeño bulto, en una carreola.

- Eres muy mono ¿a que sí? - le decía Yuugi al pequeño bebé que sonreía y jugaba a la vez con sus dedos- Qué bonito bebé tiene, señora -dirigiéndole una sonrisa sincera, le hizo una mueca graciosa de despedida- Adiós, bebito.

Yami no se cansaba de admirar la expresión embelesada y radiante que sostenía Yuugi al ver alejarse a aquél bebé.

- Uhm... Yami -dijo volteando de nuevo a verlo- Uhm... ¿no son lindos? - Yami se quedó callado, pero al parecer Yuugi no esperaba que le respondiera porque prosiguió- Yo también quiero uno...

_x End of Flashback x_

Después de esa breve escena, durante las semanas siguientes Yuugi siguió haciendo ese y otro tipo de comentarios acerca de los bebés. Yami no le hacía mucho caso, al menos no de manera seria, y parecía que su hikari había interpretado sus silencios mal y le había dado alas.

Se paró en seco, había tenido una idea, regresó sobre sus pasos, tomó el teléfono, y apresuradamente, casi como un rayó marcó.

- Kaiba Corp ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? - la fría voz de la señorita lo sobresaltó un poco, bueno, ésa era la única manera...

- Mmmmmm ¿me podría comunicar con Seto Kaiba? -rogó a todos los dioses que estuviera disponible mientras jugaba ansiosamente con la libreta de teléfonos- Por favor, de parte de Yami Atemu -agregó.

- Un momento, por favor, déjeme ver si está disponible -Yami supo que se había levantado pues un ruido fuerte como el de un pum le lastimó el oido, y además se oían voces- Sí, en seguida le comunico con él.

_xxxxx_

- ¿Sí¿Qué pasa? -algo grosero Seto ya estaba del otro lado del auricular- Mira, si sales de nuevo con eso de que el dest...

- No, necesito pedirte un favor - Yami se dio cuenta de que éste iba areplucar por lo cual más rápido agregó- Es... sobre Yuugi.

- Habla ya, el tiempo es dinero - se impacientó al otro lado Seto¿por qué diablos lo molestaban con nimiedades, y luego con esa confianza?

- Si, bueno... -las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta- Ne-necesito saber, s-si hay un método, una fo-forma de... que Yuugi y yo, ehm.. -Seto hizo un ruidito de exasperación- tengamos un... bebé.

- Claro, adopten -entre más rápido saliera del asunto más rápido regresaría a esos papeles, encima de su escritorio, que necesitaba firmar.

- No, de esa forma no, lo que quiero decir es... -seto se dio cuenta de que lo que escucharia no le iba a agradar, así que se removió en su asiento- de manera... na-natural.

- Yami, por todos los dioses, eso es más que imposible, mira, si me hablaste para hacerme una broma de mal gusto, me olvido que eres amigo de Jonouchi -yami se preguntó por qué le decía jonouchi- y te mando a...

- No es broma -habló yami superponiéndose a él- en-en serio, necesito saber de una forma.

- Pídele un milagro a Rá, por lo mientras yo... buscaré una forma de ayudarlos -jou en ese momento entraba sonriente al lugar- Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

- Está bien, gracias.

Y era cierto, cuando Seto colgó el teléfono, ya tenía el rostro de su cachorro a dos cm. de distancia.

Continuará...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saku: Hola :3, gracias por todo el apoyo, 17 reviews en un capítulo fue mucho para mi pobre corazón x3.  
Marik: es cierto, tuve que.  
Saku: shhh, en fin, este es el segundo capítulo, y como pueden ver seto no es de gran ayuda, espero que me den criticas constructivas, porque ya escribí como hasta el capítulo 20, pero no tengo PC y me tienen acá en un ciber café, escribiendo para ustedes :3, ojalá les guste este capítulo, no me linchen :P, algo malo pasará prontito.  
Marik: Por el momento será el último capítulo que ella publique, por este año, de todos sus fanfics sin concluir.  
Saku: Ajá, no sé cuándo se arregle mi PC, así que, sin más, les deseo una Feliz Navidad, y que el año que venga sean muy felices, lo disfruten con todos sus familiares y gente a la que más quieren.

S.B.B.

Saku


	3. Desilusión

**Notas de la Autora:** Gomen, gomen, de verdad lo siento muchísimo, ya me demoré dos años en subir este fanfic, vuelvo a repetir que lo siento, es que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, se extravió mi cuaderno donde escribía este fanfic (y el otro en donde lo terminé por lo que voy a tener que escribir como unos 15 capítulos más un final), la historia no me gustaba y tuve que reescribirla, cambié y quité cosas… en fin, aquí estamos de nuevo y espero que sigan leyendo este fanfic, que todavía da para mucho más.

Pasen y lean.

* * *

**¡Quiero un bebé!**

**Capítulo 3.**

**Desilusión****.**

Yami colgó también el teléfono algo decepcionado de no haber conseguido los resultados que esperaba del hombre más rico y poderoso del mundo, que, aparentemente, todo lo podía. Sin embargo, estaba más decidido que nunca por hacer algo, él también lo había estado pensando a escondidas, él también quería tener un hijo, un pequeño que los llenara de alegría, pero debido a su condición… ambos eran varones, y aquél milagro, el milagro de la vida, sólo era concedido a las mujeres, así había sido siempre, y no sabía cómo iba a hacerle para lograr que ese milagro se vertiera en ellos, pero no iba a darse por vencido. Volvió a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación que él y su hikari compartían y entró en la primera puerta.

Recorrió con la vista el lugar, hasta que encontró a Yugi dormido sobre su cama, con restos de lágrimas en las mejillas, pero que hizo despertar cuando sintió otro peso, que no era el suyo, sobre la cama, sin embargo, aun seguía enojado y volteó la vista de Yami con los ojos entrecerrados, a un póster en la pared que mostraba al Mago Oscuro.

Yami le acarició la cabeza suavemente, y esto tranquilizó al menor, que posó sus ojos con los de su oscuridad, y ambos sonrieron, entonces, Yami tomó eso como una señal de que no estaba más enojado con él y lo tomó de la mano, cosa que lo ayudó a acercarlo a él lo más que pudo.

- Yami, lo siento, es que yo… -pero este ya había pasado sus brazos por la espalda del otro y con un shhhhh susurrado dulcemente logró acallarlo.

- El que debería disculparse soy yo, perdón, soy tan tonto, hikari, lo… -Yami sin embargo, también fue detenido por su luz, que le plantó un beso al encontrarlo desprevenido, beso que se extendió hasta que ambos, faltos de aire, se separaron rojos como tomates, pero satisfechos- Te decía que… ehm…

- Dime – Yugi sonrió, burlón.

- Tendremos un bebé –afirmó el antiguo faraón apretando su mano dándole a entender que todo estaría bien.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó Yugi con los ojos amatista brillándole de emoción- ¿De verdad, Yami? –repitió, como si no diera crédito a sus palabras.

- De verdad –puntualizó el faraón- Ahora, ¿qué te parece si empezamos de una vez? –mientras Yami se dedicaba a explorar el pequeño cuello de su luz, éste recordó algo.

- Yami –lo llamó, luchando internamente contra si mismo- Espera… no, en-en serio… tengo que… escribir a Anzu.

La magia que ese nombre invocó en la pequeña habitación fue más temible que el sello de Orichalcos, el hecho de que Yugi invocara el recuerdo de aquella persona logró que Yami lo dejara en paz y frunciera el ceño exageradamente. Anzu había hecho estragos en sus vidas, Anzu había cambiado tantas cosas, Anzu, tiempo atrás, había salido con Yami, había sido su novia, pero Yugi había ganado, y aunque ella afirmaba que no tenía importancia, pues salía con otro muchacho, él estaba, más que seguro que no era así, y no le gustaba que ella mantuviera mucho contacto con ambos por temor a que volvieran a reñir, o que, en el peor de los casos le arrebatara a Yugi de su lado, pues, recordaba con exactitud, que antes de saber que ambos se amaban, él había estado perdidamente enamorado de Anzu.

No obstante el peligro no era tanto estando ella en Estados Unidos estudiando baile, como siempre había querido, pero eso no le quitaba las dudas al faraón, al que no le hacía gracia que Yugi siguiera carteándose con ella de vez en cuando, después de todo ¿a ella qué le incumbía? Aun con esas tonterías de la amistad y todo que siempre recitaba como un sermón, no le daba derecho a saber hasta qué comían o cómo estaban, y sin embargo, ahí estaba Yugi, frente a él, aferrado a un trozo de papel que comenzaba a tomar un tamaño considerable y en el que seguramente le estaba contando las "buenas nuevas".

Aun así, el antiguo faraón no pudo hacer nada al respecto, pues el teléfono comenzó a sonar endemoniadamente y él tuvo que bajar a contestarlo, encontrándose con la voz de Seto Kaiba al otro lado. Bueno, sabía que Seto iba a ayudarlos, pero no sabía que tan pronto… ni tiempo le dio de contestar con un "Qué pasa" cuando Seto le soltó una perorata de que había un método seguro para que ellos tuvieran un bebé, pero que tenían que ir hasta una semana después a su laboratorio. Yami se sintió muy agradecido con Seto por su ayuda, casi le suelta que lo ama por eso –no literalmente hablando-, pero no tuvo tampoco tiempo de agradecerle pues éste colgó apresuradamente murmurando algo sobre un proyecto sin terminar.

Para cuando subió de nuevo a su habitación, Yugi ya había terminado su carta a Anzu, que abarcaba seis hojas completas más una posdata de media página más. Él nunca se había atrevido a exteriorizar lo que pensaba de Anzu pues sabía que Yugi la estimaba mucho como amiga, así que sólo se limitó a esperar que terminara de meter las hojas en un sobre y luego le dio la buena noticia, lo que logró que se olvidara completamente de la carta, que quedó esparcida por el suelo, mientras el le daba un largo, largo beso…

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

La semana transcurrió bastante tranquila después de aquella noticia, o lo más tranquila que se pudo, pues Yugi estaba tan emocionado que apenas atendía sus clases en la Universidad, y también al pobre Yami, que se sentía más abandonado que aquella mancha de moho debajo del lavabo de la cocina. Pues Yugi andaba de aquí para allá, casi saltando de felicidad, buscando cualquier cosa que tuviera relación con los bebés, y de vez en cuando, preguntando cómo sería su bebé. "Espero que tenga tus ojos rojos" afirmaba cada vez que éste le respondía "Sólo quiero que esté sano".

Pero el día de la visita a Seto estuvo aun más emocionado que antes, hasta estaba planeando dónde sería la habitación del bebé, cómo se iba a llamar, su deck, y hasta a qué escuela iría, cosa que hizo a Yami reír por un buen rato al verlo así. Pues si así estaba antes de tenerlo, cuando lo tuviera… por Ra, no quería ni imaginárselo.

Yugi no entendía aun muy bien el por qué tenían que ir con Seto para lograr su objetivo, pero un sinfín de locas ideas entraban y salían de su cabeza, cada vez más descabelladas, que le hicieron agradecer que Jonouchi no supiera leer la mente o sino lo hubiera matado por haberse imaginado a Seto así… "Digo, Seto no está mal… pero…" trató de alejar esos malos pensamientos de su mente, bueno, a él no le gustaba Seto, de eso estaba seguro, pero igual no acababa de entender por qué tenían que ir con él, y esa era la única idea que se le ocurría, y si así era… "Ufff" suspiró, poniéndose los zapatos deportivos, sacando por fin esos pensamientos tan raros de su mente, para bajar las escaleras, poco iluminadas, pues el sol aun no estaba en lo alto.

Yami le tendió la mano desde el primer escalón, como príncipe y princesa, y éste siguiéndole el juego, algo cohibido, bajó lo que faltaba con paso majestuoso. Salieron de la casa-tienda muy entrada la mañana, cuando se veía el ir y venir de todos los estudiantes a sus respectivas escuelas. Caminaron por las calles abarrotadas de gente, personas con portafolios, tráfico, duelitas, hasta que llegaron por fin el edificio más alto en toda la ciudad: "Kaiba Corp." rezaba a la entrada. Ambos se aventuraron dentro, tomaron un ascensor y subieron hasta el décimo piso, donde Seto le había indicado a Yami que tenían que ir, ahí, frente a ellos, y con un letrero de color rojo decía "Laboratorio número 2. Para inventos experimentales" y eso le dio mala espina al faraón.

Giró el picaporte y por un momento los cegó una brillante luz que les pegó de lleno en la cara, impidiéndoles ver nada y sólo logrando hacer que se escuchara al fondo una voz bastante irritada, Seto estaba ahí, y apagó aquella luz tan brillante antes de acercarse a ellos. "Ya era hora" exclamó, pero ellos no le hicieron mucho caso pues estaban ocupados repasando con la vista aquel lugar tan extraño, estaban en una habitación enorme, llena de aparatos que hacían ruidos curiosos y emitían colores titilantes. En donde estaba Seto, que por cierto tenía cara de enfado –muy habitual de él- había una pantalla del tamaño de toda la pared de la cual supuso Yami había venido aquella luz.

Bien, Yami, he estado investigando y después de todo, he creado un método seguro pero aun no comprobado, para que ambos puedan tener un hijo natural, sin embargo, te advierto que es peligroso y que Yugi puede que sea el primero de muchos en probar si en realidad sirve. Claro que mi compañía no se especializa en estas cosas, así que no esperes grandes resultados. –pero el CEO fue interrumpido por los dos muchachos.

- Esperen… ¿qué van a hacerme qué…? –era Yugi, que tampoco logró terminar su oración ya que Yami había estallado en gritos.

- ¿ESTÁS LOCO? –dijo Yami furioso- ¡JAMÁS PERMITIRÉ QUE EXPERIMENTEN CON YUGI! –terminado eso murmuró un audible- Gracias, pero no, gracias –y salió arrastrando a su Hikari de la mano, dejando perplejo y enojado al joven Kaiba.

Cuando estuvieron de nuevo en la ya soleada calle, fuera de aquella corporación y de los empleados de Seto, Yugi pudo notar que su faraón tenía la cara roja de la ira y respiraba entrecortadamente, sin embargo, cuando trató de preguntarle qué había sido eso, éste evadió su pregunta y le sugirió regresar a casa, a lo que el asintió con un gesto de la cabeza y lo siguió callado de regreso a casa, preguntándose por la actitud de Yami en ese día en especial. Primero lo lleva con Seto para que los ayude, luego éste dice que van a hacer unos experimentos con él y Yami termina gritando, eso sí que era extraño. Pero Yami no aclaró esas dudas hasta que estuvieron dentro de la casa-tienda.

- Aibou… es que... yo no te expliqué, mira yo, tanto como tú, quiero un hijo, un hijo de los dos, y por eso le pedí ayuda a Kaiba, pero parece que no podrá hacerlo, no dejaré que experimenten contigo, Yugi –afirmó, bajando la cabeza, rindiéndose por fin a la verdad.

- Lo siento, Yami, te pedí un imposible, lo… lo lamento, ya no volveré a tocar ese tema, estamos bien así, no importa si no tenemos un bebé, nos tenemos el uno al otro –afirmó- Fue algo tonto, lo siento mucho, de verdad –su mirada se llenó de tristeza pero aun así tomó fuertemente la mano de su otro yo.

- No quise decir eso, Yugi…

- No te preocupes, estoy bien, en serio –y dicho eso Yugi sonrió- Estaré bien.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo y como ven ahora es más largo, he estado escribiendo más y bueno, sé que se merecen capítulos más largos, ya aquí tienen este. ¿De verdad Yugi se rendirá tan fácilmente? Bueno eso lo averiguaremos en el siguiente capitulo "Un milagro de los dioses" que con el titulo ya les dije mucho xP. Prometo actualizar más rápido, así que nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y gracias, muchas gracias por leer después de tanto tiempo, si me dejan un review sería muy feliz.

Ja ne!


	4. Un milagro de los dioses

**Notas antes de empezar:** De nuevo les agradezco si están leyendo este capítulo, sé que es imperdonable mi tardanza de dos años pero bueno, sigamos con esto xP, y algo, una cosa que tengo que anunciar es que la distribución de los capítulos, aunque ya es más extensa no hará que se vuelvan menos los capítulos, de hecho tengo planeados como cuarenta, y eso, si es que vuelvo a escribir el final que ya tenia acabado, porque bueno, van a pasar muchas cosas, así que… mis queridos lectores, tienen fanfic para rato xP.

* * *

**¡Quiero un bebé!**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**Un milagro de los dioses**

El resto del día Yugi se lo pasó bastante tranquilo, a pesar de que había perdido una de las cosas que más le habían hecho ilusión en los últimos años a él parecía no afectarle, es más, seguía tan risueño y alegre como cuando tenía 16 años, a pesar de que ya era todo un hombre de veintidós años, cosa que a Yami le preocupó bastante, pues a veces, cuando Yugi estaba triste o enojado, se lo ocultaba y muy bien, sólo eran contadas las ocasiones en que estallaba de verdad, y él sólo estaba esperando ver cuándo llegaría esa hora mientras ambos comían, mientras ambos hacían la tarea –Yami le era de gran ayuda a su hikari porque él había vivido en el antiguo Egipto y le contaba todo lo que quería saber para sus tareas-, mientras veían televisión, y el parecía tan normal, tanto que, a la hora de dormir no pasó nada más.

Ambos se acostaron en la cama, cansados del día tan pesadito que se habían aventado, se desearon las buenas noches, y cada quien se fue quedando dormido gradualmente, aunque a Yami le costó más trabajo pues el sentimiento de culpa que lo embargaba era más fuerte que el, se sentía bastante mal por haber hecho sufrir a su hikari… ¿pero qué podía hacer?

El sueño fue venciendo poco a poco al gran faraón de Egipto, que lo último que percibió antes de quedarse dormido, y sucumbir a los brazos de Morfeo, fue un destello de luz dorada, proveniente de la lámpara junto a su mesita de noche, y la habitación de color azul marino desapareció para dar paso a un templo antiguo, pronto se vio rodeado de muros dorados con inscripciones egipcias, y en el centro de aquél reciento, frente a un sarcófago, tres figuras. Había entonces, tres hombres, el primero de ellos, lucía una larga cabellera rojiza y sus ojos eran de color ámbar, éste se presentó como Osiris. La segunda figura, que se encontraba en el centro, usaba una cabellera de color azulado, corta y limpia, y sus ojos rojos refulgían detrás del flequillo que se había dejado, él era Obelisk. Por último, Ra tenía el cabello rubio, también largo, y los ojos del color del sol. Los tres vestían túnicas blancas y parecían estarlo esperando.

- Gran faraón, Atemu, es un honor –le dio la bienvenida Osiris, en cuanto el se recuperó de su asombro y se atrevió a acercarse a las tres figuras, que custodiaban su tumba.

- Lo hemos notado preocupado –dijo Obelisk, con voz etérea.

- Sabemos del gran deseo de usted y su hikari, por eso queremos ofrecerle nuestra ayuda. –Ra resonó por aquella pirámide en un eco.

Yami no dijo nada, bueno, hacia años que no era extraño para él comunicarse con los mounstruos en su cartas, es sólo que se le hacia extraño que aquellos dioses egipcios, que yacían en su deck, sobre su mesa de noche, tuvieran un aspecto diferente, que le hablaran, y que, además supieran del deseo que su aibou y él tenían.

- Faraón, su deseo será cumplido –anunciaron los tres al unísono y sus potentes voces lograron hacerlo despertar.

Confundido y desorientado al ver de nuevo frente a él la habitación de color azul marino, parpadeó varias veces, hasta que reparó en el hecho de que Yugi, a su lado, también acababa de despertarse, perlado en sudor, pero con una sonrisa tan grande y tan luminosa que se la contagió a él. A su hikari se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, no se lo preguntó, pero era más que obvio, ambos habían tenido esa visión, o lo que fuera… los dioses les habían dado el mejor regalo de todos: tendrían un hijo. Se abrazaron y después besaron, llenos de alegría, para recostarse de nuevo, pues eran las tres de la madrugada.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

El calendario voló algunos días, hasta posicionarse en una noche calurosa, donde una limosina negra conducía a dos muchachos, que parecían gemelos, por las solitarias calles de la ciudad, era tarde ya, y apenas se veía una que otra solitaria luz en alguna casa, pues las únicas que los acompañaban eran las de los semáforos ¿y qué hacían ahí? Se preguntaran, pues bien… Seto había accedido, por petición de su cachorro, a invitarlos a una cena a manera de disculpa por lo que había acontecido en el laboratorio de Kaiba Corp., aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia, pues alegaba que el que había gritado era Yami, y no él, y ahora ambos se dirigían a su mansión para pasar una buena noche.

Yugi estaba encantado, quería platicar con Jou de muchas cosas, pues hacía tiempo que no se veían, pues sus vidas habían tomado rumbos distintos, él estudiaba periodismo, y bueno… el periodismo no estaba muy relacionado con la Egiptología. Pero ahora podrían pasar un rato juntos, como antes, cosa que le hizo dar saltitos, cuando por fin, después de media hora de camino, la limusina negra se posicionó frente a la mansión de los Kaiba, donde Jou y Seto vivían.

Yami bajó justo detrás de su aibou, para ver como Jou le sonreía y abrazaba como si de un hermano pequeño se tratase, y es que ellos eran todavía tan buenos amigos… Aun asi, no pudo evitar que una cara de enfado se posicionara en su rostro, esa cena no bastaba –al menos para él- para compensar lo que había pasado, sin embargo, Jou le sonrió también, y luego dio una cabezada para dar a entender que estaba bien que se enfadara.

- ¡Eh, qué bien les pasan los meses a ustedes! –añadió el rubio cachorro, haciendo con la mano un ademán que significaba que podían entrar.

- Gracias… supongo. –dijo Yugi apenado- Tú también te ves… bien –afirmó, caminando tímidamente por el sendero de pasto observando cada detalle del lugar.

La casa era imponente, no habían entrado nunca a ella, por eso no se habían detenido a admirarla hasta esa noche. Era como un ensueño, por el sendero descendían pequeñas luces –que Yugi supuso eran luciérnagas- y los arbustos de los lados tenían forma Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules. Por si fuera poco, el cielo estaba despejado –Yugi sabía que eso no lo mandó a hacer Seto, pero quedó fascinado igual-, en el se veían estrellas y constelaciones hermosas que los saludaban con sus titilantes luces, y la luna, por encima de todo, mostraba su faz, blanca como la espuma. La noche pintaba a ser perfecta, hasta el ex faraón quedó un poco asombrado por todo el conjunto de componentes que adornaban la noche. Y si pensaban que eso era todo, estaban equivocados, al entrar a la mansión, las blancas paredes, los refinados cuadros y el delicioso perfume que se extendía por el lugar, le quitaron el enojo a Yami.

Apenas llegaban al salón, Roland les anunció que la cena estaba servida por lo que no llegaron a apreciar mejor aquélla pieza de la casa. En el comedor encontraron una mesa amplia de caoba, en el cual había doce sillas del mismo material, decoradas con grabados plateados que destellaban a la luz del candelabro, también de plata.

Un poco anonadados, conducidos por Jou, encontraron al joven CEO al final de la mesa, con habitual gabardina blanca hablando por teléfono y dando órdenes al mismo tiempo a los asustados empleados, que iban y venían con platos, cubiertos y guisados a colocarlos en el centro de la mesa. En cuanto hubo colgado, Seto se acercó a los tres, sonrió a medias a nadie en particular, y les dio la bienvenida, estrechándoles la mano con cortesía, digna de un joven multimillonario, y disculpándose por lo acontecido, por petición de "Katsuya" (1), luego, los invitó a sentarse, y aunque Yami volvía a desconfiar, se sentó junto a su hikari a la derecha de Seto y Jou y Mokuba –que había aparecido misteriosamente- a la izquierda.

Comieron en silencio durante una hora, más o menos, luego, después de estar más que satisfechos, se reclinaron en su asiento, tranquilos con el mundo y con los demás, la cena había estado deliciosa, no podían esperar menos de los grandes cocineros que Seto había contratado, y ahora, al parecer, todo estaba sanado. Después de pasar un rato contemplándose los unos a los otros con pereza, Seto sugirió que Yami y él tuvieran un duelo –por milésima vez-, así que éste se despidió de Yugi y él y Jou se marcharon a la piscina.

- ¿Qué pasa, Jou? –dijo Yugi al notar callado a su mejor amigo.

- Nada… -contestó el rubio, contemplando su reflejo en las brillantes y calmadas aguas de la piscina que tenía en frente.

- No me engañas –susurró- Sé que algo te pasa… ¿Es Seto? –posó su mano sobre su hombro y lo obligó a voltear.

- Lo es –admitió- No sé cómo ha pasado… pero creo… -bajó la cabeza y los mechones rubios le cubrieron los ojos- Creo que ya no me ama –susurró dolorosamente- Y lo peor… es que siento que yo a él… tampoco –terminó con voz quebrada.

**Fin del Capítulo**

* * *

(1) Katsuya – Éste es el nombre de pila de Jou, lamentablemente los fans se confunden y lo llaman por su apellido cuando en realidad Katsuya es su nombre de pila xP.

**Notas de la Autora:** Muajajaja, soy muy mala, bueno, ya le faltaba emoción a este fanfic, vamos a ver qué pasa con Seto y Jonouchi en capítulos venideros, espero que les guste el fanfic, le meteré algunos enredos graciosos y no tan graciosos, siempre es bueno cambiar ¿no? Pues bien, a ver qué sale, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que se titula "Como el agua y el aceite" y es un lemon xP.

Ja ne!


	5. Como el agua y el aceite

**Notas antes de empezar:** Pues aquí estamos otra vez, con el siguiente capítulo de mi fanfic, muchas gracias por su apoyo, y gracias por leerme, significa mucho para mí, aunque no lo crean.

* * *

**¡Quiero un bebé!**

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Como el agua y el aceite**

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo contiene sexo explícito, si no te agrada este género, te recomiendo detengas tu lectura cuando veas una advertencia igual a esta, estás avisado, después de todo, si sigues leyendo será bajo tu propio riesgo.

Yugi se quedó callado ante tal revelación… pero luego murmuró unas palabras que hicieron que Jou se pusiera furioso, reclamándole muchas cosas y alegando, que él no sabía cómo se sentía, si toda su vida había estado bien con Yami, si parecían vivir en un cuento de hadas. Yugi se sorprendió de las palabras de su más querido amigo, pero comprendió lo que este sentía, después de todo, pues Seto y él llevaban ya bastante tiempo juntos, y ahora todo se había acabado. "Lo siento, Yugi, no debí…" empezó a disculparse el rubio, pero fue detenido por un ademán del muchacho a su lado, que asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no estaba para nada enojado. "Jou-kun, sé que no puedo comprenderte a la perfección, pero quiero que sepas, que cuentas conmigo, y con Yami también, para lo que tú quieras, siempre seremos tus amigos" sentenció el menor, mirándolo a los ojos, castaños, que destellaban a momentos, ayudados por la luz artificial de la piscina.

Después de aquella pequeña charla entre ambos, se quedaron callados, por largo rato, sólo escuchando el ruido de los árboles mecerse al ser tocados por el viento, y de vez en cuando, el sonido, lejano, pero inconfundible, de la tecnología de última generación que Seto tenía para divertirse en duelos. Yugi quería decir algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué, era cierto que él nunca había pasado por esa situación, y además, le costaba mucho expresarse en lo que tenía que ver con esas cuestiones, pues para él, era muy difícil dar una muestra de cariño, o palabras reconfortantes, pues nadie le había enseñado cómo hacerlo, su madre había muerto cuando era pequeño, y su abuelo, aunque lo quería mucho, tampoco le había hablado de esas cosas… pero con Yami, bueno, eso era diferente, por alguna razón, él era el único que podía lograr que se abriera como realmente era… y se sintió realmente mal por eso, porque Jou necesitaba su ayuda en esos momentos, y él sólo sabía decir "Cuentas conmigo".

Apretó los puños, con fuerza, como si lo que tenía en su interior, esos sentimientos que le exigían que dijera algo, fueran a explotar, pero justo cuando iba a decir algo, lo que fuera, Yami apareció, detrás de él, pegándole un buen susto al exclamar: "¡Hikari, he ganado!", lo que lo obligó a tragarse sus palabras y mirarlo como buscando un apoyo que no parecia llegar. Jonouchi sonrió tristemente al ver aparecer a Seto, detrás de Yami, con el semblante impasible, como siempre. "Ha tenido suerte" afirmó el ojiazul acercándose a donde todos, sin fijarse mucho en Jonouchi, que mantenía la mirada baja.

"Bueno, creo que ha sido todo por esta noche" sonrió Yugi, encarándolos como un niño pequeño, que agradece por un dulce. "No queremos causarles más molestias" afirmó el mayor de los muchachos, con la tez morena, antes de mirar su reloj. "Pasan de las once" dijo, más para si mismo que para los demás. Sí, ya era tarde, bastante según, Jou, que los obligó a quedarse, pues no era seguro andar por ahí a esas horas, y que además, no quería quedarse solo con Seto, como si el hecho de que admitiera que no lo amaba fuera una condena a cumplir.

Seto no tuvo más remedio que aceptar a aquellos dos en su casa, por lo que les ofreció la habitación más lejana a la suya –no quiero que me molesten- comentó, y después de darles las buenas noches a todos, se marchó, para arropar a Mokuba, que había escuchado, sin que se diesen cuenta, toda la conversación entre Yugi y Jou.

Jonouchi fue más amable con Yugi, pues el guío a la habitación que Seto había predispuesto, les deseo las buenas noches, y después también se retiro, sabiendo por descontado que Yugi se encargaría de poner al corriente al mayor de sus problemas amorosos, pero bueno, qué podía esperar, suspiró, ellos eran sus amigos, después de todo.

**X**** - I want a baby! - X**

Yami no se encontraba del todo contento de haberse quedado en aquél lugar, pero no lo expresó, porque pensó que sería una descortesía de su parte hacia su amigo, sin embargo, ya cuando estuvieron dentro de la oscura habitación, y después de tropezar con algunos muebles en la oscuridad, no pudo evitar quejarse un poco. Por lo que Yugi se dedicó el solo, a buscar el switch para prender la luz, que tan pronto encontró, reveló una habitación, grande y espaciosa, de color turquesa, con una gran cama al centro, adornada con sábanas y cortinas de seda, que los invitaba a usarla cuando antes, también en la habitación había algunos muebles, de la madera más fina, que destellaban a la luz de una araña de colores o candelabro, que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas, sin duda, Seto tenía un impecable gusto en esas cosas, admitió Yugi, pues hasta las cortinas de seda, de un tono turquesa más claro que el de la habitación, parecían hacer juego con todo ahí.

Pero a Yami no le importaba mucho qué tenía y que no tenía esa habitación, reconocía que era magnífica, pero lo único que el buscaba en realidad era dormir, por lo que apresuró a su hikari a que se acostaran, por lo que este no llegó ni a sacarse los pantalones o alguna otra cosa más, para estar más cómodo, pues ya estaba metido entre las gruesas mantas, protegido del frío viento, que seguía pegando contra el ventanal, detrás de las cortinas. Yugi aprovechó ese momento para poner al corriente a Yami, como Jou supuso que sería, de lo que estaba pasando en la mansión Kaiba, que éste apenas y le hacia caso a Jou, y viceversa y que al parecer, Jou pensaba separarse pronto. "No hay nada que hacer, Yugi, en el corazón no se manda, y si Jou cree que lo mejor es terminar con todo esto, que lo haga, así no se dañará más" comentó Yami, con sabiduría, acomodándose mejor en la mullida cama, con una mirada que de pronto se fue transformando, pasando de ser tierna a tener un brillo malicioso, que no le gustó nada a Yugi.

**ADVERTENCIA:** A partir de aquí y hasta el final del capítulo las escenas que a continuación se describen, contienen sexo explícito entre dos hombres, si no te agrada este género, te recomiendo no leas lo siguiente, si lo haces, será por tu propia responsabilidad, quedan advertidos, después no se aceptan reclamos de ningún tipo.

Fue como un efecto hipnotizante entre los dos, como si algún mágico perfume se hubiera colado en la habitación, embriagándolos completamente, y cegándolos… brillantes rubíes rojos, carnosos y dulces labios, piel blanca como la nieve, suave como la seda, un cuerpo frágil, un muchacho bronceado… cuántos deseos prohibidos. "Yami… ahora no, estamos en ca-casa de Seto" repetía una y otra vez Yugi, contradiciéndose a sí mismo al sólo mirar a los labios del otro, que estaban cerca. "Prefiero pedir perdón, que permiso" contestó Yami astutamente acercándose más a su aibou. "Por otro lado, así aprovechamos para hacer a nuestro bebé" susurró Yami, sensualmente en su oído. "No me hagas esto, por favor" pidió Yugi con voz temblorosa, antes de ceder a sus impulsos más básicos, y se tocaron dos labios, deseosos, en la oscuridad de la noche, sólo iluminados levemente por la luna, que lograba colarse por las cortinas, todavía cerradas, y que impedían ver, como dentro, aquellos dos jóvenes, continuaban con su danzar de lenguas.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no estaban juntos, que parecían estarse consumiendo por dentro, siempre urgidos de ese contacto vital, de sentirse, de tocarse… Yami alzó a su aun dudoso aibou, hasta quedar los dos arrodillados sobre las sábanas de seda, y posó su mano detrás de la nuca del menor, atrayéndolo para una nueva sesión de besos, mientras apretaban sus cuerpos lo más cerca que podían y sentían en su cuerpo hervir la sangre.

Yugi se deshizo rápidamente de la chamarra y la camisa que cubrían el bien marcado abdomen de su oscuridad y dejó de besarlo por unos momentos, para dedicarse a lamer con pasión dicho lugar, degustando el delicioso sabor a sal que lo impregnaba, al estar bañado de sudor, para después morder suavemente sus tetillas, sin embargo Yami no podía dejarlo así, aunque estaba realmente excitado, y su virilidad lo demostraba, decidió seguirle el juego a su luz, por lo que lo tumbó sobre la cama y se introdujo en su cuello, mordisqueándolo y besando a la vez, dejando marcas por todos lados, mientras Yugi lo mantenía sujetado por el cabello, impidiéndole que dejara su tarea y emitiendo grandes suspiros, pues Yami también se ocupaba de despojarlo de la camisa que llevaba, desabotonándola poco a poco y palpando el frágil abdomen de su luz, para después retirarla por completo y bajando de su cuello hasta él, recorriéndolo con las manos, plantando pequeños besos, excitándolo aun más cuando mordió suavemente una de sus tetillas y bajando aun más…

Mientras en otra habitación, una bastante lejana a donde se llevaba aquella escena, las cosas no iban tan bien… todas las luces, al igual que las del resto de la casa, se encontraban apagadas, las cortinas cerradas y dos cuerpos tan separados como lo pueden estar el agua y el aceite, Jonouchi y Seto Kaiba, cada uno en un extremo de la gran cama, de espaldas y sin dirigirse la palabra, consumidos por un silencio que no parecía tener fin, algo había acabado con toda la "magia"… ¿por qué? Jonouchi se removió incómodo antes de recordar…

_Cuando Seto colgó el teléfono ya tenía a dos centímetros el rostro de su cachorro, pero, enfadado, se había hecho a un lado, esquivando el beso que iba a recibir. Jonouchi frunció el ceño ante tal desplante, pero no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, ese no era su estilo, y aunque Seto era así a veces, siempre, a la segunda oportunidad, todo cambiaba, así que se acercó por segunda vez a él, sentándose sobre el escritorio, para obtener el máximo contacto, mientras Seto seguía tecleando en su computadora, una y otra vez, y al que no se__ le pasaba el enfado, aunque no entendía por qué le molestaba tanto la presencia de Jonouchi ahí._

_Jou lo intentó de nuevo, giró completamente su cuerpo, hasta quedar frente a Seto, estaba a punto de besarlo, cuando el ojiazul preguntó groseramente: "¿qué quieres?"__, Jou se sorprendió mucho de aquella reacción, y dolido en el fondo de su alma, sólo compuso un "Nada" antes de bajarse del escritorio y salir caminando con paso veloz, hacia el vestíbulo de la empresa, sin ser detenido por el joven CEO._

Desde ese día nada había sido igual, algo había acabado, no ese día, sino mucho antes, pero él nunca quiso verlo, nunca quiso pensar en que ya no lo amaba, pues se sentía desprotegido él solo contra el mundo, mientras que cuando estaba con él, cuando salía con él y disfrutaba de su maravillosa compañía, parecía estar seguro y guarecido de cualquier peligro. ¿Pero qué había pasado entonces? Tal vez fue la monotonía, esa desagradable e interminable monotonía… o tal vez… ¿otra persona? Seto le dio la espalda a Jonouchi, como si éste le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento, o hubiera expresado en voz alta su nuevo descubrimiento, cerró sus ojos azules con fuerza, ocultándose así, del muchacho a su lado, si había otra persona…

No se oía ningún ruido, o no debía oírse además de las lentas y acompasadas respiraciones de los habitantes de la mansión Kaiba, el silencio y tranquilidad que siempre reinaba en el lugar, ahora era sólo roto por el sonido de dos respiraciones agitadas, que salían de la habitación más lejana, cerrada ya, pero de la que, mezclados con los suspiros, también se oían exclamaciones y gemidos, de dos personas, las que más se necesitaban en esos momentos.

Yami dejó el trabajo que estaba haciendo en el abdomen de su hikari y comenzó a sacarse los pantalones, de una manera irresistible, que hizo a Yugi sonrojarse, pues dentro de aquellos entallados pantalones de color negro, se escondía su deseo más secreto y prohibido. Sin embargo, Yami no se detuvo a disfrutar la reacción deseada, bajó de nuevo al abdomen de su aibou, lo recorrió poco a poco, hasta llegar al pantalón, del cual bajó el cierre y procedió a desprenderlo, Yugi suspiró abiertamente antes de sentirse realmente desprotegido.

El ex faraón no lo aguantaba más, urgido le quitó de un tirón los bóxers a su Yugi, y éstos fueron a parar al suelo, junto con todas las demás prendas del menor, dejándolo, ahora sí, desnudo frente a su oscuridad, y con una erección que clamaba por satisfacer, y de la que Yami pronto se hizo cargo. Yugi cerró sus ojos al sentir unos húmedos labios posarse en su miembro y degustarlo con tal pasión, que se inclinó hacia delante, apretando las sábanas con fuerza, sin dejar de suspirar y gemir, mientras Yami seguía con lo suyo, como un niño pequeño, que degusta una paleta, Yami lo hacia tan bien, que pronto Yugi dio su semilla en la boca de Yami, mientras jadeaba. "¡Yugi, eres el hijo más hermoso del dios Su!" articuló Yami, levantándose de nuevo, para ponerse de rodillas, frente a él.

Yugi mantuvo los ojos cerrados, mientras su respiración y ritmo cardiaco volvían a su estado normal, s ele había olvidado por completo que estaban en casa de Seto, pero ya no le importaba nada, porque sabía que Seto no se enteraría de nada… abrió los ojos, en ese pequeño momento de lucidez y sólo vislumbró la silueta de Atemu en la oscuridad. Yami se acercó a él, más exactamente al lóbulo de su oreja izquierda y susurró "Ya es hora" con lo que Yugi se recostó boca abajo, logrando que la seda le hiciera cosquillas en el abdomen, y contuvo la respiración, hasta que sintió como Yami rozaba su miembro entre sus glúteos, excitándolo. Yami se acomodó por fin, e introdujo lentamente sólo la punta de su pene, causándole un escalofrío a Yugi, que corrió por su blanca espalda hasta perderse dentro de un mar de sensaciones pues Yami entró completamente, penetrándolo suave pero a la vez firmemente, comenzando así un suave y rítmico vaivén, que aumentó su intensidad animado por los gemidos sordos de los dos, terminando en un orgasmo, que los llenó plenamente, y en el cual, Yami descargó su semilla en las blancas paredes de Yugi, en donde emprendieron el camino a formar una nueva vida.

Se sonrieron, y Yami salió de él con delicadeza, después retorció con cariño un poco, los mechones rubios de la sudorosa frente de Yugi, y se acomodó junto a él, protegiéndolo con un cálido abrazo, mientras se cubrían con las sábanas y daban pasó a un sueño reparador. "Espero se parezca a ti" murmuró el somnoliento ex faraón, cerrando poco a poco los ojos, Yugi le contestó con un suave beso en los labios, luego dio un bostezo, acurrucándose en los fuertes brazos de su amor, cayendo pronto, en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

**Notas finales de la autora:** Hola, antes que nada, les doy las gracias si están leyendo esto, les agradecería mucho si me dejaran un comentario con sus impresiones ¿qué tal? ¿Qué les parece? Bueno, le estoy metiendo más suspenso, con eso de Seto y Jou, espero no me odien, pero creo que estos dos no van a seguir juntos por mucho más tiempo, pero si quieren saber qué pasa, lean el siguiente capítulo titulado "Ojos de esmeralda" ¿a qué les suena? ¿Quién tiene ojos color esmeralda en la serie y qué tendrá qué ver con Seto Kaiba? Llegará un nuevo personaje a las vidas de nuestros personajes, y todo cambiará, para bien o para mal… nos vemos, gracias por leer, y una vez más, espero me dejen un breve comentario sobre qué les pareció este capítulo, ya saben que no soy buena escribiendo lemon Xp, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, con tal de que no sean ofensas.

Ja ne!


	6. Ojos de esmeralda

**¡Quiero un bebé!**

**Capítulo 6**

**Ojos de Esmeralda**

Lo que restó de aquella noche pasó en relativa calma, pues durante el lapso en que tardó en amanecer, sólo se pudieron oír por los pasillos de la mansión Kaiba, las respiraciones acompasadas de sus habitantes, y de vez en cuando, el ladrido de algún perro de defensa. Para cuando los rayos del sol se empezaron a colar por los ventanales del lugar, y se escuchó el trinar de las aves, dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo día, seguía todo apacible, con unas cuantas nubes surcando el cielo matutino, que matizaba aquellas cosas esponjosas y flotantes de rojo y dorado, creando una mañana perfecta.

Yami y Yugi despertaron junto con las aves ese día, Yugi primero, abriendo sus grandes y brillantes ojos amatistas para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado en la noche, ruborizándose, pues Seto de ninguna manera les permitiría esas confianzas, así que llamó a su oscuridad, que, también adormilado, propuso limpiar todo aquello, para después vestirse y bajar a desayunar, todo ello, en un silencio bochornoso, que se acrecentó cuando entraron al comedor, encontrando sólo en el a Jou y Seto, pues Mokuba había salido ya a la preparatoria.

Los dos forzaron una sonrisa al entrar ellos, para después invitarlos a tomar asiento junto con ellos. "Buenos días" saludó Yugi, más alegre que de costumbre y tratando de aparentar que no había pasado nada más esa noche que un sueño profundo y reparador. "Buenos días" contestaron Jou y Seto en tiempos diferentes. "¿Qué tal la noche?" preguntó Yami, forzando una conversación entre ellos, pues Jou se veía muy decaído. "Bien, como siempre" contestó Seto, hablando entrecortadamente, mientras tomaba con un tenedor un poco de fruta fresca sobre su plato. "Tranquila" comentó Jou, aun desanimado, y un poco perezoso trató de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. "¿Y tú, Yug, viejo?", Yugi se puso más rojo que un semáforo en alto, luego murmuró un "nada mal" y escondió los ojos centrándolos en su plato de avena. "Me gusta mucho aquí, es muy tranquilo" dijo, de pronto, para que no se dieran cuenta de su bochorno, sin embargo, Jonouchi lo conocía perfectamente, por lo que le guiñó un ojo discretamente y se concentró de nuevo en su plato de cereal.

Seto no habló por largo tiempo, engullía grandes cantidades de fruta mientras pasaba las hojas de su periódico, que una muchacha había llevado, y en el que se leía un artículo sobre su corporación, cosa que lo tenía por demás entretenido, los pelirrojos seguían desayunando en silencio, pero Jou parecía más entretenido en ver qué hacia Seto que en su pan tostado, algo le pintaba mal, Seto se veía demacrado y ojeroso, más de lo normal, y eso le preocupaba, ¿estaba enfermo, acaso?

"Seto, te ves mal… ¿estás enfermo?" habló por fin el rubio cachorro, pues aunque ya no amara a Seto, le preocupaba que su exceso de trabajo lo estuviera debilitando. "Realmente no, no he podido conciliar el sueño hasta altas horas de la noche, me pareció oír ruidos –comentó con aire pensativo- además, parece que he pescado un resfriado" dijo él, bajando su periódico, para dejarlos notar su plato vacío. "Será mejor que vayas al doctor" aconsejó Jonouchi, frunciendo el ceño levemente ante la necedad que a veces tenía Seto para con esas cosas. "Tengo una cita en una hora, gracias por preocuparte" Seto se levantó, como dando a entender que la conversación estaba zanjada, les deseo un buen provecho a los pelirrojos, diciéndoles que estaban en su casa y se marchó, escaleras arriba a cambiarse para su cita en el médico, dejando tras de si un silencio sepulcral.

Seto subió las escaleras con calma, entró a su habitación, se bañó, se perfumó, arregló y se vistió: una gabardina azul oscuro y un conjunto de ropa negra debajo, sí, eso estaría bien, primero pasaría al doctor y luego atendería esos asuntos importantes en Kaiba Corp. Que había dejado pendientes por la cena de la noche anterior. Su agenda ya estaba planeada, y si todo salía ese día como debía de ser, en la noche sería el hombre más feliz de todo el universo, y eso, eso ya era decir del gran, pero serio, Seto Kaiba. Así pues, el joven empresario salió de la mansión sin siquiera despedirse de Jonouchi o de cualquiera de sus invitados, se subió a una de sus limosinas negras, con el logotipo de su corporación a los lados y le ordenó a Roland que marchara hasta el Hospital de Dominó, casi le carcomía el alma no estar ahí en esos momentos, pero no era porque el estuviera enfermo ni mucho menos, sólo había una razón por la que él iba a ese Hospital, y esa razón estaba en la planta tres.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo en aquella planta, él avanzó algunos pasillos, perdiéndose entre la gente, para dar con la sala de maternidad, en la que un montón de señoras con vientres abultados, leían o tejían ropa para bebés, sin importarles que Seto Kaiba acababa de entrar al lugar y que tenía una cita con la doctora Ninon Beart, que lo recibió inmediatamente, sin importarle las quejas de algunas mujeres que estaban ahí desde mucho antes de que aquél millonario entrometido, como lo llamaron algunas, llegara a su dizque "cita".

Seto entró con paso veloz al consultorio de la Dra. Beart, sin notar que en la habitación que acababa de dejar, pintada de un hermoso color verde esmeralda, lleno de flores y con un ambiente muy cálido, había una decena de mujeres que lo miraban ceñudas. De todos modos, eso no afectaría en nada el gran orgullo del ojiazul, que ahora se dedicaba a inspeccionar la pequeña sala en la que se encontraba, también pintada de un color esmeralda claro, con algunas flores en el alfeizar de la ventana, rosas, para ser más exacto, y frente a él una mesa de caoba, con un montón de papeles encima, un letrero que rezaba "Ninon Beart", fotos de ella cuando era más pequeña, y detrás, en la pared, un sinfín de diplomas que la acreditaban en su materia, además de otros reconocimientos por haberse graduado tan joven de la carrera de medicina, con tan sólo 21 años de edad.

Afuera se oyeron algunas risas, y la voz de una mujer a la cual no pudo identificar hasta que entró a su despacho, justo donde él la esperaba, Ninon Beart irrumpió en la habitación, que pareció quedarse sin aire al entrar ella, pues Ninon Beart era muy hermosa a su corta edad, era de tez blanca, de mediana estatura, complexión delgada, pechos generosos, cabello largo y negro debajo de la cintura, y unos ojos preciosos, dos esmeraldas adornando un rostro de facciones finas, con labios rojos como la sangre… sí, aquella era la mujer por la que había estado suspirando desde hacia un tiempo, la mujer que le había hecho olvidarse por completo de Jonouchi y hacerle saber que era bisexual, aquella mujer…

"Señor Kaiba, ¿otra vez por acá?" comentó Ninon con su sedosa voz, sentándose frente al empresario, que la miró como buscando una respuesta a la pregunta "¿por qué me enamoré de ella?". Ella cabeceó ligeramente, como una niña pequeña, al ver que el hombre frente a ella parecía hipnotizado. "Mmmm ¿qué busca, señor Kaiba? Usted sabe perfectamente que yo atiendo a mujeres… embarazadas, y a menos que su… novio sea una chica, me temo no puedo ayudarlo" sonrió ella, sin malicia alguna en sus palabras, esperando a descubrir el por qué de que aquél Kaiba estuviera tan interesado en su trabajo.

"Ninon…" susurró el, como un enfermo en la peor de las agonías, acercándose lentamente hacia donde ella que lo miró sin inmutar el gesto, cosa que no hizo más que desesperar al CEO que ya no aguantaba aquella situación. "Lo que a mi me pasa, ya no tiene cura médica, he tratado por todos los medios, y es ilógico pero yo…" Seto se calló el instante, si decía lo siguiente Jonouchi iba a sufrir por eso… pero ya no podía callarlo. "Sé lo que… siente, señor Kaiba ¿qué quiere que haga yo? usted ya tiene una pareja, no me parece justo que…" Seto le colocó un dedo sobre los labios, como tantas veces había hecho con Jou, con Jou el cual le había enseñado a querer, con Jou, la primera persona a la que había amado, con Jou… que se encontraba solo en la mansión… Seto recargo su frente con la de ella, respirando entrecortadamente ante el dilema que se había planteado en los últimos minutos, ¿quién lo habría pensado?

"Dame una oportunidad, Ninon, Jonouchi… bien él y yo no estamos del todo bien, dame una oportunidad y si esto se llega a dar seré muy feliz, sin embargo, si termina mal, te prometo jamás volver a molestarte" Ninon sonrió, evaluando las posibilidades de aquél trato, tanto los pros como los contras, por un lado, Seto Kaiba era un muchacho muy guapo, millonario, y un gran duelista, y aunque no le llamaban la atención ni su dinero ni su postura social, tenía que admitir que desde hacia años que era su fan en secreto, y ahora… se presentaba una oportunidad con él, y ahí era donde los contras hacían su aparición, si el pobre de Jonouchi, como lo había llamado todavía amaba a Seto eso iba a estar muy mal. "Bien –aceptó Ninon, con un sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas- te daré una oportunidad una sola" recalcó, levantándose de su asiento con la negra melena ondeándole atrás, dándole a entender que la pequeña visita había terminado. "¿Te veo para comer? Entonces hablaremos de Jonouchi, de ti, de nosotros, de lo que tú quieras" preguntó Seto antes de cerrar la puerta al ver como ella asentía y una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, una sonrisa de felicidad genuina.

**Fin del Capítulo**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Gracias si alguien está leyendo este capítulo, sólo tengo que aclarar que el personaje de Ninon Beart tampoco me pertenece, ella es de King of Fighters Maximum Impact, le cambié algunas cosas, así como su personalidad y aquí se las presento, si quieren saber cómo es físicamente busquen en google: Ninon Beart y añádanle los detalles ante descritos y tendrán a la mujer perfecta para Seto Kaiba. Ahora, tampoco los personajes de YGO me pertenecen, sólo lo digo por aclaración.

Sobre el capítulo, pues qué decir, ya conocimos a la mujer con "ojos de esmeralda" y ella traerá muchos cambios a todos nuestros protagonistas, ya veremos como, espero que no la odien mucho, aunque puedo sentir vibras malignas de las fans de SetoxJou, ella le hará un gran bien a Seto y cambiará su vida, sobre Jonouchi no puedo decir mucho, ni de los demás personajes, ya les he adelantado bastante con esos pequeños datos sueltos, si quieren saber cómo va a tomar Jonouchi la noticia, qué pasará con Yami y Yugi, y qué cambios traerá Ninon a todos, lean el siguiente capítulo.

"Capítulo siete: El milagro de la vida" (y con eso, también ya dije mucho Xp)

Ja ne!


	7. El milagro de la vida

**¡Quiero un bebé!  
Capítulo 7  
El milagro de la vida**

El calendario siguió corriendo, lenta pero firmemente durante un mes y medio, para ir a posarse a la mañana de un miércoles, en la que, ya para entonces las cosas eran muy diferentes. Primero que nada, en la mansión Kaiba se respiraba cada vez más un aire de nostalgia y de monotonía, Seto ahora pasaba incluso aun más tiempo fuera de casa, pero no era por su trabajo, al que acudía medio tiempo, era por Ninon, a la que había seguido viendo y con la cual ya mantenía una relación seria, a pesar de que Jonouchi seguía viviendo en su casa, como si nada pasara.

Para el rubio cachorro, las cosas cada vez pintaban peor, pero no quería dar el siguiente paso a una separación porque conocía a Seto desde hacia tantos años, que el sólo pensar en vivir separados se le hacía una idea ridícula, y permanecía callado, siempre callado, tragándose sus palabras, viendo como cada vez más su CEO, el que había sido su CEO se alejaba…

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Yugi salió tambaleándose del baño por tercera vez en el día, tenía un aspecto realmente malo, los cabellos rubios le caían sobre la cara sin ninguna gracia, medio mojados, los ojos se le veían vidriosos, y mantenía una mueca de asco mientras se sujetaba el estómago con la mano izquierda, pues la derecha la mantenía apoyada a la pared del baño, de la cual acababa de tomarse luego de haber devuelto su desayuno en el retrete. Últimamente no se había sentido muy bien… y eso preocupaba en grado sumo al ex faraón, pues su Yugi siempre había contado con una salud de hierro y de pronto, se había visto débil, de verdad quería saber qué le pasaba y empezaba a sospechar algo…

"Yami, no… me siento… muy bien" logró articular Yugi, con voz entrecortada para luego echarse a correr de nuevo al baño, cerrando de un portazo. "Hikari ¡por Ra! ¿Qué tienes?" murmuró el faraón, pegando la mejilla a la puerta, para lograr oír solo a Yugi devolviendo el estómago, si es que más no se podía. "No sé… yo… no me…" el muchacho no terminó la frase, que sonaba amortiguada, pues de nuevo un espasmo lo invadió, para cuando logró controlarse, salió del sanitario y le dirigió una sonrisa un poco temblorosa a Yami, para indicarle que se encontraba mejor y este aminoró su cara de angustia para devolvérsela.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, aunque estuvo nublado y el sol no se dejó ver en ningún momento, estaba cerca la Navidad y el tiempo, más que nunca no estaba a favor de nadie, por lo que los dos pelirrojos permanecieron en la casa-tienda resguardados y calentitos en casa.

Al día siguiente la situación siguió igual en cuanto amaneció bruscamente para Yami, que sintió como su hikari se levantaba de un salto, con las manos en la boca y se encerraba en el baño, negándose a comer o salir, para empeorar la situación, si es que se podía, comenzó a nevar, esa blanca lluvia de "azúcar" helado que alegraba a todos y ponía melancólicos a otros, como cierto rubio sentado en el alfeizar de su ventana que recordaba viejos tiempos, sin saber que su mejor amigo temblaba en el sofá, el frío era demasiado para el sumado a su malestar matutino, pues le hacia sentir peor, seguro algo le había caído mal al estómago, gimió dando vuelta en el sofá, tratando de aliviar el dolor.

Normalmente él hacia los quehaceres de la casa, pero Yami decidió no abrir la tienda de juegos en la que trabajaba desde hacia años, para cuidar a su hikari no tenshi (y además, el tiempo estaba pésimo como para que algún alma se apareciera por allí, siquiera), también hizo un poco de todo, desde tratar de prender y usar una aspiradora, sin poder lograrlo y sólo haciendo a Yugi reírse sin parar, hasta lidiar con el lavaplatos –y terminar condenándolo a una maldición de 1000 años. "Yugi, ven, por favor" pidió el rey de Egipto desde la cocina al ver cómo el lavaplatos empezaba a funcionar correctamente. "Sí" Yugi caminó frotándose las manos y tiritando un poco, no hubo dado ni cinco pasos cuando todo el mundo giró y se volteó frente a sus ojos, para cuando éste cayó al suelo, ya estaba inconsciente. "¿Yugi?" se alarmó el faraón cuando oyó el golpe sordo de la caída del pequeño, para después lanzarse al suelo, para levantarlo, sin dejar de preguntarle ¿qué tienes? Cuando su hikari recuperó el conocimiento con los ojos entrecerrados en sus brazos, él le acarició la frente.

"¿Estás bien? Vamos al doctor" dijo, en un tono que no admitía réplicas, teniéndole la mano para levantarlo. "No te preocupes" murmuró Yugi, una vez estuvo de pie, pero su determinación flaqueó al ver la mirada penetrante de su oscuridad, iban a ir al doctor, eso ya estaba decidido. "Iré por mi abrigo, y el tuyo" cedió inmediatamente, dándose la vuelta con sumo cuidado hasta entrar a su habitación donde rebuscó un rato dos abrigos, le dio uno a Yami y después se adentraron en la calle. No pasaba de las tres, pero aun así, el día seguía nublado y seguía cayendo nieve lentamente, gracias a la cual, las calles estaban adornadas de niños riendo alegremente y disfrutando de ese regalo blanco del cielo. Yugi se acurrucó en el hombro de su amado, buscando su calor, y él, que estaba sufriendo más que nunca al ser de tierras calientes, se dejó querer, pues así se quitaba ese frío tan calante de encima y además, disfrutaba con la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Yugi pidió ir a pie para disfrutar un poco, pese a la firme imposición que mostró Yami por lo helado del viento, sin embargo, una de las sonrisas del hikari derritió el hielo y después de asegurarle que estaría bien, se dispusieron a seguir caminando por las calles llenas de puestos con regalos. Apuraron el paso hasta llegar al Dominó Hospital, y gracias a eso no lograron percibir que mientras ellos entraban, otra figura, envuelta en una gabardina negra salía sonriendo, Seto Kaiba acababa de dejarle un millón de presentes a su amada, e iba tan feliz, que tampoco los notó.

Entraron al edificio, después abordaron un elevador y presionaron el botón "6" de un doctor particular, tras esperar dos horas, en las que Yugi fue al baño más veces que nadie ahí, ambos pasaron, el Dr. Urashima, un hombre con una esponjosa barba blanca y cabello a juego, le realizó diversas pruebas a Yugi, desde las clásicas, hasta otras que le parecieron bastante sospechosas al faraón, que sólo podía observar a su hikari, con una sonrisa en el rostro, para que esto lo tranquilizara un poco.

Tras un tiempo de deliberación, el médico salió del consultorio sin decirles ni una sola palabra, pero con el semblante preocupado y asustado, para regresar después con una mujer joven, de cabello negro, ojos verdes y labios rojos, que tras saludarlos, y presentarse como la Dr. Beart, los condujo tres plantas más abajo, a su consultorio, pero aun sin darles más explicaciones.

Entonces volvió a examinar a Yugi, que se encontraba bastante abochornado, para cuando terminó les anunció que iban a ser papás, de una manera bastante asombrosa, pero padres, al fin.

Lo último que Yugi atisbó antes de desmayarse de la felicidad fue el despacho de la mujer, lleno de rosas rojas, y a un sonriente Yami.

**Fin del Capítulo.**


End file.
